The Demigod & The Demoness
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Nico is sick of seeing every one with someone. As he leave something happens and he is meets a Demoness name Skyla. Things are about to change both of their life's. Will Skyla and her family be able to put aside their silly fight to help Nico save his home? Rated M for just in case.
1. Travel Back In Time

_**Hey every one! I'm doing a Inuyasha and Percy Jackson. Just so you know Skyla is in other story's but every story she ends up with someone else but that just cause I like her and her mother. Its like she keeps falling into a black whole after each story ends lol. Besides I don't want to make up a new OC every time. But Skyla might act different in different story's. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT OCS. ALL RIGHTS GOES TO THE RIGHTFULL OWNS. I hope you like this story.**_

_**Chapter 1: Travel Back In Time**_

_**Nico's POV**_

I was at camp and sick of everyone.

Everyone besides me has some one.

Just looking at Percy and Annabeth hurts to much.

I stood up and headed to the shadows.

I wanted to get as far away as possible.

Lately I been felling sick and I don't know why but as I walked in the shadows something happened.

Pain shot threw my body and the shadows started to swirl around me.

Then I fell out of them.

I had my eyes closed as I fell down into the grass.

The pain was gone.

But I could feel death all around me.

I sat up and opened my eyes.

I was in the middle of a forest but I never see this much green in my life time.

Then something came out behind me.

I moved to see a ugly monster.

I never seen anything like it before.

I drew my sword and it came at me.

I cut it on the chest deep.

I thought it would turn to dust but there was blood pouring out of it.

Its claws sank into my side as it sent me flying into a tree.

Blood started to pour out of the wound.

It licked his claws.

"You taste good. I'm going to eat you."

It said as it moved closer to me.

I couldn't move.

_** So this is the end of me. Guess its better then to see Percy with Annabeth.**_

I thought as it reach over to pick me up.

But then something came flying out of the trees.

It looked pinkish white and it took off the monsters arm.

It moved back away from me.

"I thought I killed you!"

The monster said in fear.

Then someone came out of the forest.

"I don't die that easy."

She said.

It was a girl and she looked around my age.

She has long silvery white hair.

Armor on that I never see before.

Then she drew her sword that turned into a huge sword, bigger then she is.

She had if in one hand and pointed it at the monster.

Like it weighted nothing.

"Time for you to die."

She said as she swung the sword and it was like the wind came off it and cut the monster to nothing.

I started to see spots in front of my eyes.

_** The one time I don't have nectar with me. **_

I thought.

She walked over to me as she put up her sword.

"What are you?"

She said as she bent down and sniffed me.

I couldn't open my mouth as I blacked out.

I don't remember nothing after I black out.

I opened my eyes and saw a wooden roof over me.

"So it was just a dream."

I said as I slowly sat up.

"That wasn't a dream."

Said a soft sweet voice.

I looked to my right to see the same girl from before.

But her armor was gone.

She walked over to me with a bucked of water.

She poured some into a cup and handed it to me.

"Drink it. Its only water."

She smiled at me.

I took it and took a sip.

Looking at her this close I could see she had marks on her face.

Two crescent moons but their backs were touching and one was blue and the other was purple.

Then she had two marks like craw marks on both of her cheeks.

Like the moons one is blue and the other purple.

"Where am I?"

I said.

But that hurt my side.

"Your in Feudal Japan, the Sengoku Period or better know as the Feudal Era."

She said like she knew I wasn't from here.

But what she said made my heart stop.

"I went back in time?!"

I said but then gasped in pain.

"Take it easy or your wounds will reopen."

She growled at me.

"Sorry."

I said as I stared into he golden wolfish eyes.

Her pupils were slits like the wolfs.

No human has that.

"Its ok but what are you? I never smelt anything like you before."

She said as she sat next to me and the fire.

"What are you first."

I said.

"I'm a demoness or demon which every you understand better."

She said.

"You're a monster?"

I said but she shook her head.

"I don't think I am. I don't kill good humans."

She said.

"Ok I told you what I am. Now tell me what you are please." .

She said with a smile like it was nothing.

"I'm a demigod."

I said to her.

She tilled her head to one side.

"Whats that?"

She asked me.

"While one of my parents is a god and the other one is human."

I said a little weird that I have to tell someone like that.

"So you're a halfer."

She said like it was nothing new to her.

She smiled at me.

"My uncle is a halfer."

She said.

I must had a look on my face cause she giggle.

"He is a half-demon. My grand father is a dog demon and his second mate is a human."

She said to me.

"Whats your name?"

I asked her.

"My name is Skyla. Whats yours?"

Skyla asked me.

"My name is Nico son of Hades."

I said.

She looked at me.

"Who is this Hades?"

Skyla asked me .

I looked at her.

Then I started to tell Skyla about the Greek and Rome gods and monsters.

How they have kids with humans and what we do and about the camp.

"That is awesome. Tell me more about how you kill monster and how they turn into dust."

Skyla asked me.

I couldn't help but to smile at her.

Then I started to tell her story's about hero's and monsters.

After a few hours of talking Skyla got up.

"Are you hungry Nico?"

She asked me.

I smiled as I looked over at her.

"Just a little."

I said to her a little tired.

"Will I don't know what you like to eat."

She said as she got up and started to put her armor back on.

"What do you eat?"

I asked her.

"Will my aunt showed me how to cook from her time. And my mom should me as while. But I like fish, deer, boar, duck or any kind of bird, anything in the river or ocean, fruits and veggies."

Skyla said with a smile.

"Wow that's a lot and it sounds good. Will what ever you want to eat is find with me."

I said as I yawned.

"Ok I will go and hunt. Sleep as long as you want and I will wake you up when the food is done."

She said but I didn't want to go to sleep.

Cause I didn't know if my dreams will be like at home or not.

"I think I will stay up."

I said and she looked at me.

"If you need help sleeping. There is the tea I take that helps me sleep with out dreaming."

She said. I looked at her.

"That would be nice."

I said cause a good night sleep to heal will help me.

"Ok I be right back."

She said as she ran out the house.

It didn't take her long to come back with a plant.

She poured some water in the pot and waited for the water to boil.

I watched her as she cut up the plant while she waited for the water to boil.

But she cut up a few other things.

"Just a little bit longer."

Skyla said at me with a smile.

There was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on.

_**Skyla's POV**_

When I went out to kill a demon I didn't think I would save a hot guy.

When I walked over to him I could tell he wasn't from around here by how he was dressed and his scent.

But he blacked out and I had to work fast to save him.

Then I brought him back home in the barrier my grandfather Inu No Taisha made for my mother.

He die some years later after she got sucked up in a black hole and was dropped in to Kagome's world.

But my mother made a crystal that could bring him back and his love Izayoi back to life.

But also make them immortal like the rest of the family.

So trying to get Nico into the barrier and to my house with out anymore seeing him was going to be east.

I put a barrier around us so no one could smell him.

And the barrier around my home no one could come in with out me knowing.

So I made it that no one could come in.

After I patched him up and got water before he came to.

We talked and before I left to go hunting.

I knew Nico didn't like to sleep I could smell it on him and it was on his face.

So I was making him a tea that he didn't have to dream.

It was taking a while for the water to boil.

So after I cut up the plants and roots.

I put them in the water.

I stirred the water and added some honey and waited for it to turn the right color. Then I put some of it in a cut and gave it to Nico.

That was a little bit of a funny name but what do I know.

I watched him drank it all and I refilled it.

"Drink it all and lay down. Whatever you do don't leave the house till I get back ok Nico?"

I said to him. He looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Why?"

He asked me.

"Cause my family don't know you are here and my father isn't the nice's guy right now. We are fighting and it would be safer if you stayed here."

I said.

He nodded and laid back down and started to fall asleep.

I got up and grabbed my bow and headed out.

As I ran towards the front of the barrier that leads to the river and forest with the most food.

"Skyla were are you going?"

Shippo said as he ran towards me.

Shippo was taller then me.

"I'm going to go hunting and stock up on food and dry them out."

I said. He smiled.

"Can you bring me back some crab?"

He asked and his face turned red.

I smiled at him.

"Have a dinner date with Souten?"

I said and his face turned even redder.

"Don't worry Shippo I get you crab and other goodies for you two."

I said and he jumped up and hugged me.

I put my arms around the big fox demon.

Then I put him down and took off running again with a smile.

It only took me a hour and a half to get everything.

Both for me and for Shippo.

I came back into the barrier and Shippo and Souten were waiting for me.

After the battle Shippo asked Souten to live with us since she was the only one left of her family.

They were just friends when she moved in.

But after I turned 13 they started to go out.

I think they make a cute couple.

I handed them the big bundle of crab and other goodies.

"Thank you Skyla."

Shippo said as they took off to their house.

The rest I took to my house.

"Pup what are you doing with all that food?"

Said grandpa Inu No Taisha as I walked past the main house.

"I need to get food."

I said as I smiled up at him.

His eyes looked at me.

"Ok. You and Sesshomaru still fighting?"

He said.

"What do you thing Gramps?"

I said and he smiled more.

Then he patted my head.

"He get over it sooner or later."

He said and I looked at him.

"We been in this fight for 13 years."

I said to him.

There was sadness in his eyes.

"He come around."

Then he left me there as I made my away back to my house.

As I walked into the house.

Nico was snoring softly, meaning that he was still asleep.

So while he slept I gutted the animals and started to cook it.

Some I just roasted over the fire.

While I made some soup and then boiled some crab and other things I got from the river.

I cut some veggies and other plants.

It took a few hours to cook and dry out the others that I didn't need to eat right now.

But just was the rest of the food got done Nico sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What smells so good?"

He said as he looked over at me.

I smiled at him as I got him a bowl of meat soup.

"I made a few different dishes. See if you can keep that down."

I said to him as I got my self a bowl.

I watched him as we eat.

"This is really good. We don't have this at camp."

He said as he finished up.

When I was treating his wound I saw how thin he was.

"May I have some more please?"

He asked me.

I smiled and took his bowl.

"You don't have to ask you are more then welcome. Beside while you are here I'm going to feed you up. You are way to thin for a warrior."

I said.

His face turned pink.

"Yea will back home I didn't eat much."

He said in a soft voice.

I smiled and gave him another bowl.

Then I didn't make a lot of soup so two bowls each it was done.

Then we moved on to the crab and other things.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?"

I said softly.

His head snapped up fast from his plate.

"No I don't."

He said and I looked at him.

"Sometimes the tea of no dreams can make you talk in your sleep."

I said softly.

He looked at me with cold eyes.

"If that is true then what I was saying?"

He said but I didn't want to repeat what he was saying.

"You were just saying a name. . . . .Who is Percy?"

I asked.

Nico is very white. . . .while he went even whiter.

He eat for a while and I didn't say anything.

Cause I knew he didn't want to talk about it.

"He is someone back home that I use to have a crush on."

He said and I was thinking Percy was a girl name but it's a boy name.

You cant help who you like.

"Let me guess he likes someone else?"

I said softly.

He nodded and I could tell he wanted to cry.

"Its ok Nico. You will find someone."

I said and he looked at me.

"How do you know that?"

He said to me a little cold.

"Cause if the one I was in love with is with someone else. There has to be someone out there for me."

I said softly and his eyes turned warm.

"Sorry."

He said to me.

"Its ok Nico."

I said as I hung up some of the dried food and plants.

"Why are you doing that for?"

He asked me.

"So they can last longer. Don't you do this?"

I asked him.

Then he told me about this box that can keep everything fresh for a while.

Kagome and mother told me about this as while.

"Nico how old are you?"

I asked.

He looked up at me.

"I'm 17 why?"

He asked and I nodded.

"Just wanted to know."

I said and he looked at me.

"How old are you?"

He asked me.

"I'm 117"

I said and his mouth dropped open.

"How is that possible?"

He said and I couldn't help but to chuckled.

"Full blooded demons don't age like humans do."

I said and he smiled at me.

"Nice like the gods."

He said.

I smiled as I cleaned up.

"I wonder how long I'm going to be here."

Nico said more to him self then to me.

"Lets just get you healed then I can help you get back to your time."

I said to him.

"Ok."

He said as he laid down.

I got up and walked to the back to change into my sleeping clothes.

Then I pulled out some animal pelts to sleep on.

Nico watched me as I made my self a bed on the other side of the room.

"Before we go to bed let me check your wound."

I said as I sat next to him.

I lifted his shirt and checked his wound.

It was almost heal.

I was in shocked but I redressed it and pulled his shirt back down.

Then got up and put some wood on the fire and then crawled under some pelts and closed my eyes.

The next day I got up and Nico was still asleep.

I reheat some food and ate.

"Mmm that smells good."

Nico said as he got up and came over to sit next to me.

I made him a plate and handed him a plate.

I put down mine and left his shirt and checked his wound.

They were all healed.

"Your heal fast."

I said as I picked up my plate.

But before he could say anything my mother came in and looked at Nico.

"I thought you were hiding someone here."

She said with a smile as she came over and made her self a plate.

I watched her and Nico looked at me.

"How did you know you I was hiding someone?"

I asked her.

She smiled.

"I could feel you brought someone in with you. I didn't see anyone walking around. So I knew you were hiding someone."

She said as she finished eating.

"Mother this is Nico his from a different time period. Nico this is my mother Yuki."

I said and they said 'hi'.

I watched my mother as she looked at him.

"What are you?"

She finally said and I let my hair move in front of my face.

"You are just like your daughter ma'ma."

He said to her in a soft voice.

I started to shake cause I tried not to let them hear me laugh.

"Whats wrong with you child?"

My mother said to me.

I looked at her as some of her hair moved out one side of her face.

"Nothing."

I said trying not smile.

She gave me that look.

"I said the same thing when I first smelt him."

I said she nodded.

"So what time period are you from?"

She asked Nico.

He looked at her.

"I don't know if I should say. Cause it might change something."

He said and my mother smiled.

"By your clothes I said between 1990-2016."

She said and there was shock in his eyes.

"She was in that time period for a while."

I said to him.

Nico looked at me.

"My mother and I can travel threw time sometimes."

I said.

Cause nether of us really knew how to work it.

"I see so you think you could help me get back to my time?"

He asked us.

"We can try your best child."

Mother said.

But there was something about her voice that didn't sound right.

"What do you have up your sleeve mother?"

I asked her.

She looked at me with a smile.

"I been working on something."

Was all she said as she finished eating.

"Don't let your father caught him here."

She said as she got up.

"I be back tonight."

She said before she left us.

I looked at Nico.

"Your mother is something."

He said to me with a weak smile.

"Your telling me."

I said as I put my hair up.

He looked at me with his dark eyes.

I could feel death on him but he was far from that.

"I have something for you."

I said as I pulled out a bright green jewel and gave it to him.

"What is this for?"

He asked me.

I didn't know why I was giving him it but something about him.

Made me want to protect him with my life.

"It's a calling jewel. If I'm alive in your time I will hear the call and come. But if I'm not it will call me from this time."

I said to him.

"Hopefully by that time I know how to travel thou time."

I said.

Nico looked at the green jewel then back up at me.

"Where do you find this kind of jewel?"

He asked me.

I smiled at him not sure if he would believe me if I tell him.

"I don't find them. I can make them."

I said in a low voice.

"How do you make them?"

He asked me the one thing I was hoping he wouldn't.

I took a bit of died meat.

"There are two ways I can make them. My swords is one of the ways they are made. They can take the souls and powers of anything it slays it can turn their powers in to a jewel. The second one I'm not very sure how it happens. But I got that from my mothers and she is the same way. Not sure how we do it but after so many battles we take in their souls or powers like our weapons. Our body's can make crystals with different powers."

I said to him.

He looked at me for a while.

"I never heard of any one being able to do that."

Nico smiled at me.

"While we aren't human so yeah."

I said not sure what to say.

_**Nico's POV**_

When Skyla told me that I thought it was really cool.

The jewel she gave me felt warm and it seemed to glow when its near her.

"How many do you have?"

I asked her.

"How many I have all together or any many calling crystals to I have?"

Skyla asked me.

"How many different kinds of jewels you have."

I asked her.

She closed her gold eyes and her mouth counting.

"I have over 50 different kinds but over 200 of all together. My mother has a lot more different ones but I just started to make some 70 years ago."

She said to me.

I smiled still cant believe she is 117 years old but she looks like she is 17.

"Do you really think I can get back to my time?"

I asked her.

Skyla looked at the door.

"Yes I think you can. I been working out the time travel I inherit from my mother. I got the basic of it down. But I haven't down years yet. I just started out small. Like doing a few seconds then minutes. If you give me a week or so I could test it out more. I want to move to hours then days then weeks. After I get weeks down I'm sure I can to years. But that's just up to you. A few weeks here will be nothing by the time you leave and get back to your time."

She said.

I looked at her.

"Sorry I should go a little more into it. We I go back in time I can come back to the moment I left. I could do that with you if I get more practice."

Skyla said and I nodded.

Skyla handed me some more food.

I looked at her.

"You really are going to fatten me up are you."

I said to her.

Skyla gave me a wolfish smile.

"I told you I am. A warrior needs to have some weight on your bones. Don't worry I'm not going to make you really fat just give you some meat on your bones."

Skyla said as she eat more.

I smiled and took a drink of water.

"So you said your uncle is a halfer. But your not?"

I asked her.

She smiled at me.

"My _father_ and uncle are half brothers. My grandfather's first mate is a Demon dog like him. But he left her for a human mate."

She said to me.

"So your mother is a dog demon to?"

Skyla smiled at me.

"No she is a wolf demon. So I'm a mixed demon."

She said with a smile at me.

I smiled at her as she looked down at her hands.

I could tell she wasn't getting along with her father.

By they way she said father.

I knew she was having trouble with him.

I want to ask her about it but I just meant her so I don't think it would be a good thing to do.

"You ok?"

Skyla voice came out softly next to me.

I turned my head to looked into her pretty golden eyes.

"Yes just thinking."

I said back to her.

She flashed me a white smile with fangs.

I couldn't help but to smile back at her.

"How do you feel?"

She asked me and I moved my body.

"I still hurt but not as bad."

I said to her.

Skyla nodded and put her head on my arm.

I never had anyone do that before.

So I don't know what I should be doing.

Being a child of Hades we don't get people doing this kind of things with us.

Skyla took a deep breath.

It felt like she was falling asleep.


	2. Things Never Said

_**Chapter 2: Things Never Said **_

_**Nico's POV**_

Its been a few days since I came to this time.

My wounds are fully healed and Skyla has been practicing.

She snuck me out to watch her practices.

I never seen anything like it.

When she came back the third time she looked tired.

"How far did you go back this time?"

I asked her.

Skyla sat next to me and put her head on my arm.

I gotten use to her doing this.

It made me smile when she touched me.

"I went two year future."

Skyla said in a tired voice.

I put my arm around her.

She didn't seem to mind me putting my around her.

Skyla moved closer to me and put her hand on my chest.

"Take a nap and I keep a eye out."

I told her.

But she was already sleeping.

Some of her hair fell over her face.

I moved my hand over to her beautiful face and moved her silver white hair out of her face.

She smiled and moved closer to me and rolled over and put her arms around me.

Skyla snuggled closer to me and rubbed her face against my chest.

My heart started to beat a little faster then before.

Like when I'm around Percy.

I don't get why I'm feeling like this for.

Then Yuki Skyla's mother came over.

"How is she doing?"

Yuki asked me softly so she wouldn't wake up Skyla.

"She's doing good. She went two year but she needs to rest."

I said back to her in a low soft voice.

"While when she wakes up tell her that her father is looking for her." She said in a worry voice.

"I know its none of my business but the other day I noticed that when Skyla talked about her father. There was something in her voice. If you don't mind me asking what happened between them?"

I asked her.

Yuki had this sad look on her face.

"Will my mother-in-law is to blame. It was 13 years ago we went to see her. I really don't know how it happened but Skyla and her got into a fight. When my mate came in Skyla yelled for help but he just watched. She was about to eat Skyla. Skyla managed to teleport somewhere else. But Skyla was really banged up."

Yuki said softly.

"Then Skyla started to yell at her father. Asking him why he didn't help her. You know what he said?"

She asked me. I shrugged at her.

"He said I never wanted a daughter. I wanted a son. You just have to fight and live with out our help. I never knew he felt like that. Ever since that day he's been trying to get me to give him a son. But I keep saying no not till he gets along with Skyla."

Yuki said.

I couldn't believe what I'm hearing.

"That is so sad. But why does he want to see her for?"

I asked and it was her turn to shrug then she left me there alone with Skyla.

Skyla woke up a few hours later and I told her what her mother said. But I left out what we talked about her father.

She looked pissed but she didn't say anything about it.

"I'm rested now lets try and see if I can take you with me. But we are going to go small."

She said as she took my hand and then I started to feel sick again.

I closed my eyes and when I opened my eyes.

We were at the same place.

"When are we going to go?"

I said to her.

Skyla smiled at me.

"We went back into the future by two hours."

She said to me.

"That weird I felt sick when I came here the first time."

I said to Skyla.

She looked at me.

"You might have the power to time travel. You just need know how to use it. But till then I get you back home."

Skyla said to me.

I nodded and she took use back two hours.

I didn't feel so sick but I started to feel different.

"You know what Nico. I don't feel so tired when you are with me." Skyla said to me.

I smiled at her.

"That's good."

I said to her.

So for the rest of the day Skyla took me to the future and back.

It was late went back to her home.

"Hey instead of making beds out here. We are both adults here so we can share my bed."

Skyla said in a tired voice.

I was tired as while and I didn't want to make a bed.

"Sounds good to me."

I said as I followed her to her room.

She had a huge bed made of pelts.

She took off her clothes leaving on her bra and panties.

I took off everything besides my boxers.

We both got into the bed and I felt Skyla but her back against mine.

I could feel her warmth coming off her.

Being cold all the time this felt nice.

I yawned and closed my eyes, then I started to fall asleep.

I don't remember what really woke me up.

But something smelt really good.

Like clovers and something sweet.

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but silver white hair in my face.

My arms are wrapped around Skyla and she was pulled really close to me.

I didn't know how this could have happened.

But this felt nice to have some one close to me.

I snuggled into her soft hair.

Then I felt her move so I loosened my arms so she could move.

She rolled over and snuggled into my chest again.

I tighten my arm around her again and held her close to me.

It was still dark out so I closed my eyes and started to fall back to sleep.

I didn't have any dream in this times.

It's nice to get some sleep.

But just as I started to go into a deep sleep.

Skyla jerked up and turned her head like she was listening to something that I cant.

"Whats going on?"

I asked her.

Skyla smiled at me.

"Sorry I can hear my parents fighting at home."

She said as she laid back down next to me.

"I'm sorry Skyla."

I said to her.

She moved closer to me and put her hand on my chest.

Skyla is shacking.

"I wish I could have a different family."

She said as I put my arm around her.

She started to calm down some.

"I know how that is. But we cant picked them but you can make it better or just leave them."

I said to her.

That's why I did with them.

I never stayed at one of the camps for long.

"Is that what you do?"

Skyla asked me as she looked up at me.

I looked down at her.

"Yes. . .that's all I could."

I said as I remember Percy being with Annabeth or just hearing what every one is saying about them.

"I'm sorry Nico."

Skyla said to me.

I looked into her golden eyes.

There was loneliness and hurt in those gorgeous eyes.

"Its ok Skyla I'm a loner so I never stay in one place for long."

I told her and she moved over so she could look at me better.

"I'm a longer too."

Skyla said in a low voice.

A piece of her hair moved into her face.

I moved it out of her face and put it behind her pointed ear.

I could see her face turn pink as she sat up and put her head down. Making her hair fall in her face.

Hiding from me and I smiled at her.

"You hungry Nico?"

She said in a low voice.

I sat up to.

"A little Skyla."

I said then she got up and walked out of the room.

I smiled more as I followed her as she started to roast some meat.

I sat on the other side of the fire and watched her.

She kept her eyes on what she was doing.

While I kept my eyes on her.

"How did you sleep?"

Skyla said to me but she was looking at the fire.

"I sleep great. How about you?"

I said.

Skyla looked at me for a second then looked back at the fire.

The fire made her eyes look red.

"I slept good. Thanks for asking."

Skyla said as she check the food.

I smiled as I looked at the fire.

I wonder why I'm smiling to much now.

Back home I never smiled this much.

"I think I can get you home after I rest and eat."

Skyla said as she looked at me.

I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

It was like she turned off her emotions.

"Ok."

I said as my smile faded.

It was like she was trying to get rid of me.

But it might just be me.

"Foods done."

She said as she handed me some food.

I sat there eating as I watched her.

Skyla ate slowly as she looked sad.

When we got finished eating Skyla was about to go and get water.

But then we felt a strong power coming closer.

Skyla jumped up and started to put her armor on.

"Nico no matter what you hear out there. Stay in here."

Skyla said as she ran out of the door.

I stood up and looked at the door.

I could hear yelling and the house shook bad.

I was about to run out when Yuki came in.

She looked scared and a little worn-out.

"Come on Nico I need to get you out of here!"

She said as she picked me up and took me to the back of the house. Once out side she took to the sky and I looked back to see two huge ass monsters fighting.

As we flew further away they got smaller and it looked like a new monster came into the fight.

Then I couldn't see anything.

"What happened Yuki?"

I asked her.

She looked down at me with bright green eyes.

"My mate found out that Skyla brought a human into the barrier with out telling his father. He got mad and now he is fighting with Skyla."

She said not worried at all.

I was in shock she is letting this happen.

"Don't worry Nico Skyla is strong and she wont die."

She said to me.

I nodded and looked at the cloud we were flying on.

I didn't like to fly but this felt safer.

After a while Yuki landed by a village.

We sat on a log and waited for Skyla to come.

A few hours later Skyla showed up bleeding.

I was worried but Yuki walked over to her and helped her to the log where she leaned on me.

I could see her wounds started to stop bleeding and to heal.

I wanted to ask her if she was going to be ok.

But I didn't know if I should or not.

So I just kept my mouth shut.

"We have to get Nico back home now."

Skyla said to her mother.

"That bad Skyla?"

Yuki said going pale.

As Skyla nodded her head and spit out blood.

"You ready Nico?"

Skyla said to me as she stood up.

"I don't think you are heal enough to do it child."

Yuki said to Skyla.

But Skyla looked at her.

"No we have to go now. Gramps is holding father back."

Skyla said as she took my hand.

"I be back soon mother."

Skyla said and Yuki hugged her then we stepped into the portal.

It took us longer then before but we came out in a ally.

Skyla panted as she leaned up against a wall.

"Wait here."

I said as I walked to the street to see where we were.

We were in New York and I picked up a news paper and it was the same day I left.

Then I walked back to Skyla who was started to look better.

"You did it Skyla!"

I said as I hugged her.

She smiled at me.

"I told you I get you back."

She said as she pulled back.

"While I better get back. I hope to see you around in this time."

She said.

"It was really nice to meet you Skyla. I do hope to see you again."

I said as I held out my hand to her.

Skyla moved my hand away and then she kissed me on the lips.

Then she was gone back threw the portal.

Leaving me there shocked and confused.

I smiled a little as I walked out of the ally.

But then I bumped into someone making both of us fall.

"I'm so sorry."

I heard a sweet voice.

I looked over to see this beautiful girl there.

Long jet black hair that was pulled back into two pigtails.

Then bright green eyes.

"Its ok."

I said as I got to my feet and helped her up.

As she stood up I noticed she was wearing a mini skirt, heels and a corset.

Her breast were squeezed close to her body by her corset.

The jewel that Skyla gave me started to glow slightly.

"Will I better get going. You should watch out where you go so you don't run into someone else. Ok cutie?"

She said as she smiled.

I smiled at her.

"I will and I hope to see you around."

I said as she walked off.

Then I headed for Camp.

My mind forgot about the girl I bumped into and was on Skyla.

When I got to the bottom of the hill to Camp I got the feeling something was watching me.

I turned around to see nothing or feel anything.

So I made my way up the hill and walked past the Thalia's tree.

I could see everyone going on with their day.

I walked down sad that I wouldn't see Skyla for a while.

I made my way to my cabin and laid down in a cold bed.

I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

Its been a few days since I came back.

Skyla has been on my mind a lot.

There was a lot of things I didn't say that I should have said to her.

I walked out of the cabin and headed for the beach.

Hazel sat next to me with a worried look on her face.

"Nico I have noticed that you have been more down then normally. Whats wrong?"

She asked me.

How can I tell my half sister what happened to me.

"Its nothing to worry about Hazel."

I said with a smile.

She opened her mouth to speak but then some one screamed.

We turned to see every one running to Thalia's tree.

We got up and ran as while.

Once on the top of the hill we saw people down there but they didn't look like humans or monster.

"What are they?"

I heard Percy said as he drew out his sword.

He was about to charge but I stopped him.

"What is it Nico?"

He said to me.

Keeping my face blank I said.

"They aren't monsters. They are something more deadlier then them. Our weapons wont do much to them."

I said cause they were giving off the same kind of power as the demon I meant when I first meant Skyla.

"How do you know that?"

Percy said to me.

"I been attacked by them and saved by one. I don't know if they are good or bad."

I said back.

Then something happened that I didn't understand.

They were fighting with someone.

It was the girl that I bumped into when I came back.

She had a bow pointed at them.

Then she let it go and this purplish white light came from it and it killed most of them.

But there was still a lot of them.

"What was that?"

Apollo said next to me.

I jumped cause the Gods were standing next to us.

"I don't know."

I said.

"That power is so pure and good."

He said with a smile.

I could feel it to.

"Let see what happens."

Zeus said.

Every one watched as the girl was started to lose.

Then one of the demons hit her and she came flying towards us and went threw our barrier.

"Every one get back!"

Zeus said and every one ran back past the girl that was bleeding.

She stood up and went for another arrow.

But she was out of them.

I watched as the demons surrounded her.

She struggled to her feet and spit out blood.

"You should have stayed out of this girly. This has nothing to do with you. You Priestess's think you can stop us."

Said one of the demons.

"I wont let you do that."

She said as she looked around her.


	3. Skyla Comes Back

_**Chapter 3: Skyla Comes Back**_

_**The Older Skyla's POV**_

I remember were I brought Nico back.

I had to hid my demonic powers in this new world.

But I didn't mind being human.

I followed Nico to his camp and watched him for a few days.

But then a demonic power started up and I found out there was some really powerful demons.

Trying to take out the Gods so they can take over the world.

I knew they were just the scouts.

I thought I could take them on with just my priestess powers but I was wrong.

One of them sent me flying into the camp.

Every one ran away and I saw Nico.

Its been so long since I seem him.

But he just saw me so he mustn't have missed me.

The demons surrounded me and I didn't have any more arrows.

I struggled to my feet and spit out blood.

"You should have stayed out of this girly. This has nothing to do with you. You Priestess's think you can stop us."

Said one of the demons.

"I wont let you do that."

I said as she looked around me.

But there was nothing I could use.

So I reached into my breast and pulled out some Sacred Sutras.

They all moved back I held them up.

"What are you going to do with those?"

One of them said scared.

"I'm going to make sure you or any other evil demon can never step foot in this Camp again."

I said as my hair started to fly around me as I sent the Sacred Sutras flying out of my hand.

They went all around the camp and sent all the evil demons out of the camp.

I used up a lot of my spiritual powers.

Unlike my demonic powers I cant use a lot of it.

I fell back on my knees and spit out more blood.

I need to fine a place to put up a strong barrier to heal.

Then I heard the sound of weapons being drawn out.

I turned my head to see every one pulling out their weapons at me.

All but Nico who started to walk towards me.

I couldn't read his face so I don't know if he was going to kill me or not.

I couldn't move my body a lot.

So I couldn't fight if he was going to kill me.

He knelt down in front of me.

"Why did you save the camp for?"

He said in a low voice.

"Cause this is your home Nico."

I said with a weak smile at him.

There was something in his eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

He said.

"What are you doing Nico move out of the way."

Percy said.

"I might look different now but a very long time ago. I saved your life." I said as I saw them walking forward.

"Skyla?"

Nico said as he tilled his head.

I nodded my head as he stood up and pulled his sword out.

I thought he was going to slay me but he turned his back towards me and pointed it at his friends.

"What are you doing Nico? We have to kill her before she kills us." He said.

But Nico put both of his hands on his sword.

Then the ground started to shack and the dead started to rise from the ground.

"She saved our life's and you want to kill her for that!"

He growled at him.

The boy that smelt like the sea looked shocked.

"Move out of the way."

He said as he moved closer.

The others just watched and didn't move.

I couldn't like Nico die cause of me.

I was young at the time and didn't know how to say what I was feeling.

I got to my feet and moved past the dead and moved in front of Nico.

I could smell every ones shock.

"If you want to kill him you have to go threw me first."

I said in a low voice.

The sea boy smirk at me.

"What are you going to do? Your to weak to stand on your feet."

He said and I was started to get pissed off.

"You don't want to fuck with me!"

I said as I let out some of my power out.

It hit him and made him move back a few feet back.

Every one raise their weapons.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have. I want to save this camp and every one in it."

I said.

Then one of the Gods step forward.

"Why would you want to do that for?"

He said with a lot of power.

He must be Zeus the ruler of the Gods.

I didn't know if I should tell them what I am.

"Cause this is Nico's home and I would do anything to make sure he is safe. He once told me this is the only place for his kind to come to. I know how it is to have nowhere to go."

I said.

"But how do we know you are telling the truth?"

He said to me.

"Cause she saved my life sir. She is very strong and she could kill us but she didn't. She chose to save us."

Nico said to Zeus.

He eyes me for a while.

"Ok Nico I will take your word on her."

Zeus said.

Every one looked at him.

"But sir we cant trust her."

The sea boy said.

"Percy whats your beef with her?"

I asked.

He just turned away and left.

This other God came up to me.

"Let me heal you."

He said as he touched me.

I could feel my body starting to heal faster.

"Thank you sir."

I said to the teen God.

"Call me Apollo."

He said as he winked at me.

I smiled a little at him.

Not sure what was going on with him.

"But you cant leave this camp till we know for sure if we can trust you."

Zeus said to me.

"I understand sir."

I said as I bowed to him.

He smiled a little at me.

"Where is she going to sleep at?"

Said a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes.

Every one looked at Zeus.

"She can stay in one of the cabins. Any one mind sharing with her?" He said and no one spoke up.

Nico looked at his girl and she nodded.

"We take her."

Nico said with pride in his voice.

Zeus looked at her.

"You ok with this Hazel?"

He said to the girl.

"Yes my Lord. I would be happy to have her."

Hazel said.

Then they showed me to their black and dark cabin.

"Sorry it's a little dark."

Nico said with a smile at me.

"I love it."

I said and they smiled at me.

"Whats your name?"

Hazel asked me.

"My name is Skyla."

I said to her.

She smiled at me.

"How old are you?"

Hazel asked me.

"I'm 18."

I said to her.

Nico looked at me with a smile.

I smiled back at him.

"Is there something I'm missing?"

Hazel said with a smile.

Nico looked like he was thinking about something.

"Its nothing really Hazel. Weren't you and Frank going to hang out today?"

He said and her eyes got wide.

"I forgot! See you two later."

She said as she ran out of the cabin.

Leaving me and Nico alone.

"How have you been?"

Nico said as we sat down on a bed.

"I been threw a lot. But I never forgot you Nico."

I said as I looked at him.

His face turned pink.

"I been thinking about you a lot. I really missed you."

Nico said as he looked away from me.

I moved closer to him.

"Please look at me Nico. I haven't seen your eyes over 518 years."

I said as he looked back at me.

"That long? Wow so you married or anything?"

He asked me and now my face was red.

"No I never fell in love with any one."

I said thinking about when I kissed him and left.

He put his hand over mine.

"Its ok Skyla."

He said as he moved closer to me.

Nico put his forehead against mine.

I smiled as I took his scent in.

The smell of earth and musky.

"Why cant I feel your other powers?"

He said and I smiled a little at him.

"Over the years I found a way to make me human. So other demons cant find me. Most demons are like this. But there are demons like the ones from before."

I said and he looked at me.

"It helps us blend in so we can live with humans. Why didn't you tell them what I really am?"

I asked him.

"I don't think it was a good idea to tell them. Percy is acting weird. They don't know about demons so they are scared."

Nico said to me.

I nodded.

"But sooner or later they are going to find out."

I said to him.

"I know but I hope they can forgive us for lying to them. But I know your good."

Nico said.

I nodded as I yawned.

"You look tired. You should get some sleep."

Nico said as he stood up.

I took off my shoes.

"Ok Nico. But its really great to see you again."

I said as I started to fall asleep.


End file.
